csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Summer
|} Yulun "fancy1" Cai (ur. 16 maja 1997) jest chińskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie VG.FlashGaming. Drużyny *201?-??-?? – 2013-11-27 - 35px|Chiny H5 Gaming *2013-11-27 – 2014-02-15 - 35px|Chiny Nface Gaming *2014-04-10 – 2017-01-09 - 35px|Chiny TyLoo *2017-01-09 – 2017-02-23 - 35px|Chiny TyLoo (nieaktywny) *2017-03-13 – 2018-04-19 - 35px|Chiny Flash Gaming *2018-04-19 – nadal - 35px|Chiny VG.FlashGaming Historia 2012 *'12 lipca 2012' - fancy1 dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny jeszcze za czasów Counter-Strike 1.6 i nosiła ona nazwę MRD. 2013 *'27 listopada 2013' - fancy1 dołączył do drużyny Nface Gaming i opuścił poprzednią - H5 Gaming. 2014 *'15 lutego 2014' - fancy1 opuścił drużynę Nface Gaming i pozostał bez drużyny. *'10 kwietnia 2014' fancy1 dołączył do drużyny TyLoo. 2017 *'9 stycznia 2017' fancy1 stał się nieaktywnym graczem drużyny TyLoo. *'23 lutego 2017' - fancy1 oficjalnie opuścił drużynę TyLoo. *'13 marca 2017' - fancy1 oraz Karsa dołączyli do drużyny Flash Gaming. 2018 *'4 stycznia 2018' - fancy1 razem ze składem Flash Gaming: 35px|Chiny AttackeR, 35px|Chiny LOVEYY, 35px|Chiny Karsa oraz 35px|Malezja kaze zastąpił drużynę TyLoo na majorze ELEAGUE Major: Boston. *'19 kwietnia 2018' - Organizacje Vici Gaming i Flash Gaming połączyły siły i stworzyli skład o nazwie "VG.FlashGaming": 30px|Chiny zhokiNg, 30px|Hongkong Freeman, 30px|Chiny Summer, 30px|Chiny AttackeR, 30px|Chiny LOVEYY oraz jako trener 30px|Chiny advent. Osiągnięcia '35px|Chiny H5 Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Beat it! - Chińskie finały (2013) '35px|Chiny Nface Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Champion League 2013 Grand Final (2014) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Trzecie miejsce Newmen 5Eplay ESports Masters (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce 5eplay Steelseries League Season 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SZCAF E-Sports Invitational (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESWC 2014 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce Rising Stars Asia 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2015 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 2015 Star League Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Douyu Cup CS:GO National Gaming Masters Season 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Azjatyckie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Chiny Chiny' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Pierwsze miejsce KK Live CS:GO National Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Asia Invitational Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Game On Asian Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fulcrum Gamers League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Far East Asia Invitational Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters X Taipei - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Spring (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 - Chiny (2016) *1/8 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Pierwsze chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Showmatch 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce MixBOT Pro-League Invite Season 2 (2016) *1/4 miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 - Etap online (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ImbaTV H-Cup Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce NEA Beijing Esports Open 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce G-League 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Spring (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Fuzhou (2016) '35px|Chiny Chiny' *Pierwsze miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Chiny TyLoo' *Trzecie miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce D-Fire Professional League Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce E-Sports Festival Hong Kong 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Super League 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Chińskie finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce IeSF World Championship 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena - World Contest Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Asian Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce EsportsArena Showdown 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce China-Korea e-Sports Competition - Season 1 (2016) '35px|Chiny Flash Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Chińskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ZOTAC Cup Elite eSports Arena (2017) *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Trzecie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chiny: Platforma turnieju - Profesjonaliści (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chiny: Platforma turnieju (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 China - Guangzhou (2017) *1/4 miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer: Etap online (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017 - Summer (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce 91Lounge Cup 1 (2017) *1/8 miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2017 - Chińskie finały (2017) *Trzecie miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 - Chiny (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 - Chińskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - China Autumn Challenge Cup (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Chińska Dzika Karta (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce eXTREMESLAND ZOWIE Asia CS:GO 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Asia Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Utime Challenger Cup: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Czwarte miejsce China Top 2017 - Shenzhen (2017) *Drugie miejsce Utime Challenger Cup (2017) *Czwarte miejsce CS:GO Super League 2017: Finały (2017) *22/23 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *7/8 miejsce StarLadder & ImbaTV Invitational ChongQing 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Azja-Pacyfik: Chiny (2018) *1/4 miejsce Pro Gamer League 2018 - Asia Invitational: Kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Chiny VG.FlashGaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League - Asia Invitational 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 (2018) *1/2 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 - Azjatyckie kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018: Chińskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *15/16 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Asia Minor Championship - London 2018: Chińskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *7/8 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *DreamhackCS - fancy1 clutches it out with a triple *fancy1 lands a double with the CZ to win the force buy for TyLoo *fancy1 vs. 5POWER - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 Asia Closed Qualifier Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Chińscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy